simcityhurricanesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane Rick (2012)
Rick was the seventeenth named storm, eleventh hurricane, and seventh major hurricane of the 2012 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. Rick's duration was between September 13 and September 21. Rick was a very intense hurricane with maximum winds of 180 mph and minimum pressure of 909 mbar. Rick formed from a tropical wave that formed to the west of the Biolixi Islands. The wave tracked eastward and became Tropical Depression Seventeen on September 13. Seventeen quickly became Tropical Storm Rick and brought heavy rain and flooding along all islands in the Biolixi Islands. Rick then moved away from land and intensified into a hurricane on September 16. Rick then became the second category 5 hurricane of the season around 500 miles away from the Biolixi Islands. Rick wasn't as intense as Hurricane Everett from earlier that year, but did come close with more intense winds and about two millibars short from Everett. Rick then moved southward and dissipated over cooler waters and merged with a cold front on September 21. Meteorological History On September 10, a tropical wave developed to the west of the Biolixi Islands and began to organize. The National Hurricane Center monitored the system closely as it was given an 80% chance of development on September 12. On September 13, the tropical disturbance was upgraded to Tropical Depression Seventeen, right off the coast of the Biolixi Islands. On September 14, while continuing its strengthening, Seventeen became Tropical Storm Rick. On September 15, Rick came within 50 miles of the coast of the Northern Biolixi Island, causing flooding rain to coastal areas. On September 16, Rick strengthened into a category 1 hurricane while continuing its strengthening; Rick further strengthened into a category 2 hurricane later the same day. On September 17, Rick moved into a very favorable environment, in turn strengthening the system into a major hurricane. Rick gained its peak intensity with 180 mph winds and minimum pressure of 909 mbar during the evening hours on September 18 as a category 5 hurricane. Rick came close to becoming more intense than Hurricane Everett of earlier the same year, but conditions weren't as favorable as they were for Hurricane Everett. On September 19, Rick weakened into a category 3 hurricane, and then a category 2 hurricane during the evening hours. After meeting colder waters, Rick continued its weakening process and weakened into a category 1 hurricane and then a tropical storm. On September 21, Rick dissipated after merging with a cold front. Rick caused only minimal damage to the Biolixi Islands. Preparation and Impact Biolixi Islands No serious preparing was ordered for the Biolixi Islands due to Rick only being a tropical storm during its presence. Rick stumbled away from the coast before become a major hurricane. Rick did bring flooding rain to some areas that didn't really need it. Around 7 inches of rain was reported in Utopia City on the Northern Biolixi Island, making Rick a big rain producer. Rick also brought dangerous rip currents due to its large size after leaving land. See also *Hurricane Everett *Hurricane Ana *2012 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season Category:Storms Category:Category 5 Hurricane